Problem: What is the value of ${\heartsuit}?$ ${\heartsuit} \div 9 = 3$ $\heartsuit = ~$
Solution: We can think of division as the following: $C{\text{total}} \div {\text{size of the groups}} ={\text{number of groups}}$ We have $3$ equal groups. When we have ${9}$ in each group, what is the $C{\text{total}}$ ? $C{\heartsuit} \div {9} = {3}$ $\heartsuit$ $9$ $9$ $9$ $3 \text{ equal groups}$ ${3} \times {9} = C{27}$ The total is $C{27}$ units. $27$ $9$ $9$ $9$ $3 \text{ equal groups}$ $C{27} \div {9} = {3}$ $C{\heartsuit} = ~C{27}$